


职责

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 两个人虚脱一般逃到金海成常用的落脚点，金海成感到背部连带肩膀都疲惫不堪，刚才从高处摔落时磕到的地方散发着阵阵迟钝的痛感，而这些比起许久未见后再次面对金东奎，都不算什么。
Relationships: Libero | Kim Hae-Seong/Mano | Kim Dong-Gyu
Kudos: 4





	职责

**Author's Note:**

> 本文写作于2020年4月26日。

呃，看完比赛搞搞jdk做1文学。  
大家都说只要他做1就行，只有一个人点了🐬🍍，我就写了。  
反正就是一辆不太黄的车，没啥。就当他们曾经搭档但是现在分头做调查员(?)吧。

-正文-

“刚才为什么保护我？”金东奎把手臂上缠着的绷带松开，露出胳膊上陈旧但尚未散去的淤青。  
没有新伤，金海成暗暗松了口气。  
“以前在……的时候，不都是这么做的吗。”他低着头，把靴子的鞋带松开。  
昏暗的小旅馆里，紧闭的玻璃把潮湿的黑雾隔绝在窗外，他们身上沾染的尘土气息、敌人的血腥味，还没有散去。  
“想不到在这里也能遇到，哥来这边做什么？”  
金东奎呵呵地笑了两声，表示人总有这样那样的事。  
什么样的事？金海成觉得自己在认真听，那些字却怎么也进不去他的脑子，可能他真的太累了，路上见人遭遇伏击，那个人偏偏是金东奎，他想也不敢想身体便行动起来，宁可暴露自己也要救他。  
两个人虚脱一般逃到金海成常用的落脚点，金海成感到背部连带肩膀都疲惫不堪，刚才从高处摔落时磕到的地方散发着阵阵迟钝的痛感，而这些比起许久未见后再次面对金东奎，都不算什么。  
金海成没力气再问了，他干脆沉默下来，暴露自己的疲累。  
反正金东奎总会很容易就看穿他的意思了。其证明便是金东奎也没有试图和他叙旧。  
“海成还是对我很好啊，谢谢。”金东奎的声音从背后传来，手臂环过他刚刚脱去外套的身体，他们的体温融和在一起了。  
他们大半年没见了，这样的接触居然没有带来任何静电场的紊乱。金海成自然地把下巴搁在了金东奎的手背上。其实是习惯了金东奎一直在身边，想念让他的心有些紧张地发痛。  
“说什么'谢谢'，不知不觉就这么做了。”  
本来就是在一起的时候养成的职责和习惯，金海成不想继续客套，又怕这个拥抱结束得太早。他硬着头皮也要表示自己的喜欢，所以偏过头慢慢地蹭一蹭金东奎的脖子。  
他听到金东奎在笑了，便赶紧把脸收回去。  
“海成和我很亲呢，舍不得我，是不是。”  
金海成觉得脸上发热，金东奎的胸膛隔着一层衣服紧贴着他，让他感到久违的心甘情愿。  
金东奎的吻总是让他有种晕乎乎的冲动，有的时候他也主动追求这种眩晕的感觉。  
两个人倒在枕头上，拥吻中被金东奎的脚踩到脚踝，金海成的小腿抽搐了一下，轻而易举地被伸进双腿间的手摸到了反应。  
“想要？“金东奎从鬓角梳理了一下他在枕头上乱糟糟的头发。  
“嗯。”被摸了头皮金海成脑袋懵懵，忘却了那一点点仅存的羞耻心，诚实地回答。  
金东奎去解他的衣服，他便主动地把贴身的工字背心也往上拉，拉到一半，那一点羞耻心又回来了。  
“……还没洗澡。”  
“没关系，做完再洗吧。”  
金海成的身体变得比以前更结实了，这都是他在拳击室苦练的结果。金海成很清楚自己身体的改变,胸口被金东奎抚摸过的时候，金海成觉得有些不好意思，抓住了身上人的腰。  
“不要按它，刚才摔到有点痛。”  
“那你也得对我温柔点才行。”金东奎笑眯眯地回答，金海成连忙从他腰上松开自己的手。  
可金东奎却不放过他了。  
“没事，海成想怎么弄我都可以啦。  
“干嘛这么说，我没有那么坏。”  
他说得小声又有些气促。  
金海成抱着金东奎，顺着对方的步调来放松身体,保险套上黏糊糊的液体顺着大腿沾到了床单上。他屏着气，好一会儿只为了听金东奎抱紧他之后发出的喘气声。  
Mano哥真的在乎我吗？  
金海成在心里不由这么问，他没有说出来，反而是呻吟代替了这样的问题。他们在床上很少谈道这些，金东奎的动作通常不给他机会开口，现在也是。反正他总会很容易就看穿他的意思了。可这次金海成是真的不知道，这种信任是否正确——曾经他觉得自己已经表现出足够的依恋，但金东奎还是离开了他。  
和金东奎在一起的时候，金海成很容易就忘记这些问题。直到分别到来之际，一无所获的感受才包围了他的内心。  
何其不幸，金东奎就是那个让他安静的生活泛起波澜的人。  
对于并不热衷于恋爱的金海成来说，和金东奎这种超越了一般搭档的关系，是他唯一的涉及身体契约的关系。  
金东奎轻轻地吻着他的耳垂，他觉得他的嘴唇凉凉的好舒服，缓解了他的高热。金海成闭上眼睛，把头缩在金东奎的颈侧，嗅着他身上汗水的味道。酥酥麻麻的感觉从大腿蔓延到腰背，他抬起腰配合金东奎的动作。  
何其幸运，金东奎没有留在他身边，不然他一定会失去自我的。在高潮来临的片刻，金海成这么想着。  
片刻相会带来的幸福已经变得足够，在更多没有金东奎的时间里，他甚至都无需回味今日，如果他们还会再相遇。

-The End-


End file.
